Yesterday's Dreams
"Yesterday's Dreams" is a single by American pop and soul group The Four Tops . The song was the first single that came down from the eponymous album. After "Yesterday's Dreams" was only the song " I'm In A Different World "from the same album was released. Unlike its predecessor, " If I Were A Carpenter ", the number in question did not reach the top 40 on the pop chart in the United States. There remained the number namely stabbing at the # 49 position on the pop chart and # 31 position on the R & B list. The most successful was "Yesterday's Dreams" in the countries Canada and the United Kingdom . In both countries, the number did manage to reach the top 40 in both nations and took the # 23 position. "Yesterday's Dreams" was the first single since " You Keep Running Away "in 1967 which was an original song and not a cover, such as the two songs that were between releases; " Walk Away Renee "and" If I Were A Carpenter ". Also it was the first original single, on " Ask The Lonely "and" Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever "after, of the group during their Motown career that was not written by the songwriter trio Holland-Dozier-Holland . This trio had many hits, such as " Reach Out, I'll Be There "and"Standing in the Shadows of Love ", written for the group, but increased in 1967 resigned from Motown to set up their own record company. Partly because of the aforementioned covers were released because the group had simply not to give an original singles. In 1968, The Four Tops released their new album, "Yesterday's Dreams" called out and there were also their new original singles. The song in question was written by Pamela Sawyer , Vernon Bullock , Jack Goga and Ivy Jo Hunter .The latter number also produced for the Four Tops. The B-side of "Yesterday's Dreams" is the song " For Once In My Life . " In contrast to the A-side this number does not come from the same album as the A-side, and it is even not at any album hear from the group. Striking at the B-side is that the song a few months earlier than the released version of Motown Colleague Stevie Wonder .His version, a # 2 hit, is generally regarded as the original, and thus is not so. However, the original is not of the Four Tops, but Jean DuShon . The song would later also still be absorbed by other Motown stars such as Gladys Knight & the Pips and Barbara McNair . "For Once In My Life" was written by Ron Miller along with Oscar Murden . Occupation [ edit ] * Lead: Levi Stubbs * Background: Abdul "Duke" Fakir , Lawrence Payton and Renaldo "Obie" Benson * Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers * Writers: Ivy Jo Hunter, Jack Goga, Pamela Sawyer and Vernon Bullock * Producer: Ivy Jo Hunter Category:1968 singles